Into the Light
by lightningstrikestheworld
Summary: A collection of drabbles written and published on my Tumblr. Ships will vary.
1. Birthday Present

**Author's notes -** _this was something I had written for a close friend of mine, who is also a fanfiction writer. BBRae._

* * *

Of everything Beast Boy thought would happen on this day, this was definitely on the list of 'Never in a Million Years'. He stood frozen on the middle stair, staring at the scene around him.

Balloons of all different colors covered the ceiling to the point it was as if the balloons, in fact, were the ceiling. There was a white banner hanging just around the top of the glass wall overlooking the water surrounding the island, 'Happy Birthday Gar' written in beautiful calligraphy, something Raven and Raven only was capable of.

"You're up early." Raven said, not looking up at him. She was spreading white icing on a chocolate cake, holding her breath to keep the tofu breakfast she had fixed from burning her sense of smell.

"What is all this?" He said, finally stepping down from the stairs and approaching her very slowly.

"It's your birthday, Gar. Did you forget?"

"I don't mean that. I meant this." He gestured to the room overfilled with decorations.

"Well," her violet eyes met his emerald ones, "it was supposed to be a surprise party for you, but I wasn't counting on you being up so early."

"Who did all this?"

She hesitated, then refocused on icing the cake. "I did."

"You? You did all this?"

She nodded, the violet locks hiding her slightly flushed cheeks. "Stayed up all night putting it together, actually." She titled her head to the side, like a dog would when it is confused. "Do you not believe I did all this?"

"It's not that I don't believe it, it's just a little surprising. I didn't think you really cared."

She winced, as if hurt by his words. "Of course I care. Why wouldn't I care?"

"Well," Beast Boy began, "you never laugh at my jokes, you barely speak to me, and I couldn't even tell you how many times you've tossed me out of that window. Or any window for that matter!"

Raven took a step his direction. "Gar, I'm your friend. I always care about you." She gave him that signature smile, with no teeth showing before she continued. "I'm glad you were born."

She quoted him. He had said that exact like to her on her own birthday, when Trigon was waiting to use her as a portal to destroy their world, when she specifically instructed all of her teammates she wanted no party, and especially no surprise parties. When Trigon was waiting to use her as a portal to destroy their world. They didn't listened, of course, and a big part of her was glad they hadn't.

A small smile had formed on Raven's face. Upon seeing this, a huge, goofy grin spread across the changeling's, canine glinting, and the words came out of his mouth before he could stop them. "Hey, that's my line, Mama."

Beast Boy felt a cool wind sudden sweep throughout the room and before he knew it, he was flying through the air, once again, towards the water surrounding their tower. Quickly shifting into an eagle, he flew back into the open window and perched on the table where Raven now stood, trying to pipe some words onto the cake.

He hopped closer to her side, nuzzling against her arm when she stopped piping. She reached out to him with her free hand and petted the changeling's head. Beast Boy let out a squawk and changed back to his human form, his shoulder brushing against Raven's.

"Thanks for all this, Raven."

"You've done the same for me." She told him, putting down the icing and grabbing the box of purple candles. "I figured it was time for me to return the favor."

He turned to face her. "I didn't know you could decorate so well. Did you blow up all these balloons by yourself?"

She shook her head, placing the candles in random places on the cake. "I found a helium tank in the basement, I guess it was leftover from my surprise party."

At the word helium, Beast Boy's grin seemed to come back and become even wider. He walked to the center of the room and jumped, grabbing a balloon from the ceiling. He strode back to Raven's side and looked at her.

"How much do you trust me?"

She seemed to grow even paler. "Enough. Why?"

"Will you do as I ask, no questions until afterwards?"

She was hesitant, but eventually agreed. He raised the balloon to his mouth, his canine puncturing the balloon and quickly covered the hole with his finger. He held it out to her. "Put your mouth where my finger is and suck in as much air as you can."

"What? Gar-" She began to protest, but he cut her off.

"No questions, Rae." He smiled again, stepping closer to her so the balloon was close to her. She took the balloon in her hands, her finger quickly replacing Beast Boy's. With one last weary look at him, she brought the balloon to her mouth, removed her finger, and began sucking air from the balloon. The balloon slowly decreased in size and she pulled away from it, recovering the hole and handing it back to him.

"Now, say 'Happy Birthday.'"

She rolled her eyes and spoke. "Happy-" She slapped her hand over her mouth. Beast Boy dropped to the floor, clutching his stomach, cackling. He was sure going to wake up everyone in the tower, but he didn't care.

"What is wrong with my voice?!" She demanded in her new high pitched voice. "Stop it Gar, this isn't funny! Garfield Logan, if you don't tell me what is going on I will send you to another dimension and leave you there-"

Beast Boy finally got to his feet, reaching our cautiously to pat Raven on the head. "It's just the chemical in helium, it makes your voice sound completely different. Cy and I had fun with the balloons from your party."

She pouted, slapping his hand away from her. "When is my voice going to return to normal?"

"Soon." Quickly, he grabbed another balloon, bit into it and sucked air out of it. He tossed the balloon over his shoulder and looked back at Raven. "Hey Mama, what's shaking?"

Despite the nickname, Raven began laughing. Of course, it sounded different from her usual laugh, which made the changeling begin laughing with her. Once the two calmed down, Raven looked at her teammate. "I can't-" Her eyes widened in shock at the return of her voice. "My voice is back." She stated simply.

"Yeah, when you laugh, it somehow takes the effects away." His voice was back to normal, too.

That small signature smile of Raven's appeared as she wrapped her magic around another balloon, letting it hover in the small space between the two. "Competition. The story game. Each of us says a sentence and it keeps going till we get to the end."

"What happens if we run out air from the balloon?"

She looked up. "Oh, I don't think that will be a problem." She walked over to the kitchen island and got inside on of the cabinets, withdrawing a large black garbage bag, using her powers to fill it with balloons. "Rooftop." She stated and reached out her hand to him.

He smiled, walked over to her, taking her tiny pale hand. "Thank you for all this, Raven. It really is great."

A faint red colored her cheeks. "Don't try and sweeten me up, Gar. I'm so going to kick your butt at our competition."

"You wish." He said just before he felt the familiar coldness wrap around him. Though, this time, it felt... Warmer.


	2. Looking Right Past Me

**Author's notes** – _hi guys! Finally got some more writing in this weekend. This originally was supposed to be a ghost hunter AU, but it just didn't turn out that way. Anyways, here this is, whatever this might be._

_((Warning: major character death.))_

_BBRae._

**Looking Right Past Me**

Two years, eleven months, thirty days. That's how long Raven had been like this. When she was alive, she thought she felt cold and alone. Nothing could have prepared her for what awaited her when she died, how cold and alone she would feel then.

She didn't have her friends to bring laughter and happiness into her life anymore. From time to time, she would hear her name being called out by her friends as they locked themselves away in their rooms to mourn their loss.

She remembered the day that ended her life. She remembered it clearly.

Raven had used the last of her energy protecting Starfire from a portion of falling ceiling, shielding her entirely. Robin ran in to lead the alien to safety, successfully dodging the last of the debris. Cyborg's body was launched into the air, narrowly missing the sorceress.

Beast Boy was pushed into a corner, one final blow to his head dazing him. He collapsed into the floor, Red X towering over him. Cyborg let out yet another battle cry, and his arm cannon blasted the electric blue light, missing its target and blasting yet another gaping hole into the ceiling.

Right above the dazed Beast Boy.

Raven sprang into action, racing to her fallen friend. She heard the thief mutter out a string of curses and bolted from the debris, leaving the changeling on his hands and knees, trying to push himself onto his feet.

Raven hovered over the green teen just in time, muttering her mantra in the nick of time to form a shield to save her friend.

"Raven!" Starfire called out, flying towards the duo.

"Take him." The sorceress ground out through her teeth, struggling to hold up the shield for much longer.

Star picked up Beast Boy and flew off with him in tow. Raven sighed, stepping out from the shield and letting the debris crush into smaller pieces upon impact to the ground. She fell to her knees, her legs far too weak to hold her up anymore. It took everything she had to create that shield, but the sight of the person she loved most in jeopardy, she summoned the strength to save him.

Oh, if only she could have saved herself, too.

The ceiling finally crumbled, leaving the weakened sorceress to be crushed under it.

She could remember hearing the shouting if her friends all desperately searching for her. She was in agony, she remembered most clearly, because she had never felt pain like that. She knew that she wasn't coming out of this battle alive.

'At least I saved him,' she thought. 'At least he gets to live on.'

She remembered being uncovered at last, Beast Boy staying by her side as the other teammates cleared the debris for more room. They dared not to touch her, for fear if hurting her worse. She knew that her friend knew that, no matter how strong and tough Raven was, there was no coming back from this.

"Raven, that was so stupid." Beast Boy had scolded her, tears streaming down his cheeks. "Why would you do that?"

"I couldn't let you die." She all but whispered, locking eyes with him.

"You can't leave me, Rae." He shook his head, biting his bottom lip before continuing. "I love you, Raven."

"And I love you, Garfield." She had said, flinching at his sob. "That's why I couldn't let you die."

"But now you're the one dying."

"I know." She had glanced around, catching the teary eyes of all her closest friends. "I'm sorry." She had said, before closing her eyes and let the darkness swallow her.

And now, here she was, floating around Jump City. Something wouldn't let her leave, but she was grateful. At least she could watch over her friends if she was still in Jump.

She never strayed very far from the pizza place, in case her friends came there to visit. They came there rather often. She was glad to see they were still celebrating victories over villains with boxes of pizza piled up on their table. The table that they had always sat at.

For the first year, visits were sparse. Even though they seemed rather happy about their latest victory, grief still hung over them like a cloud. They would all smile and laugh, but Raven knew that they were still hurting on the inside. They would always hurt for the loss of their friend, she knew that.

It wasn't until five months into the second year that their group of four became five. Somehow, some way, Terra had been revived out of the stone. She had her memory, but only the memories of her time with Slade.

Terra remembered apologizing to Beast Boy, but she couldn't remember why. The four Titans sat her down and explained what all had happened leading up to that moment. Raven was there, too. When Terra came back, and the first person she hugged was Beast Boy, there was a ray of light poking through the dark cloud that never left him.

She was glad of that. Raven wished she could have made that cloud disappear entirely, but no matter what, it would not go away. Terra being in his life now brought more light through that cloud. That's all Raven wanted for him, was to be happy, fully happy, like he used to be.

Today, Raven flew to the tower, simply walking through the glass window into the commons room. Cyborg, Robin, Starfire and Terra all sat on the couch, their eyes glued to the monitor, watching some bad western flick. Cyborg and Terra both sat on separate ends of the couch, Star and Robin cuddling together in the middle, closer to Cyborg.

Raven knew today marked the three year anniversary of her death. The team usually went their separate ways on this day, save Starfire and Robin, who sought solace in each other. Cyborg usually spent the whole day in the garage working on his newest baby. Beast Boy, however, was a different story.

He would wake up early and turn into a raven, taking an early morning soar through the sky. It was dawn, and he would perch on a branch and watch the sunrise. Then, he would shift back to his human form and walk through the park, then through the city all the way back to the tower.

Upon arriving home, the changeling would change into a pair of mesh shorts and put on a sleeveless shirt and go to the training room, going back and forth from lifting weights to karate to the mock attack on the city that Cyborg had made when they first formed.

Then, he would go shower and make his first appearance to his team, making himself something to eat. By this time, it was already getting dark. Raven watched him as he moved about the kitchen, grabbing random utensils and food items.

Terra got off the couch and approached him slowly. "Hey, BB, wanna watch this movie with us? It's been really funny, even Robin-"

"I'm just gonna go sit in my room for a bit. Maybe later." He didn't meet the blonde's eyes, turning and exiting the room. Raven followed after him, hoping and praying that Terra would come and console him soon.

Raven wished she could do it herself.

Beast Boy entered his room and plopped down in the office chair in front of his desk, setting the plate of leftover pizza in front of him. He picked up a slice, raised it to his mouth, but sighed and dropped it. He placed his elbows on the desk, clutching his head in his hands.

Raven never wished that she could be there with him as much as she had in that moment.

He pushed himself out of the chair, heading for the door.

_'Good,'_ Raven thought. _'He's gonna go watch a movie with them.'_

Oh how wrong she was.

He turned down the hall and Raven followed him down the familiar path to her own room. Beast Boy paused in front of the door before reaching out and punching in the code, letting the door slide open and entering swiftly.

Raven bad missed her room. Three years, and she could never bring herself to come back. Her room looked exactly as it had, completely untouched. Or, so she thought. Upon further inspection, the room was free of dust. Someone had been coming in and dusting the entirety of the room. Probably Starfire.

Beast Boy turned to the nightstand, reaching in the bottom drawer and producing a small black scrapbook.

_'How did he know about that?'_ Raven's head cocked to the side and she sat down on the bed beside him.

He flipped through the pages, staring at each one carefully, his eyes lingering on the purple haired sorceress. The pictures ranged from all the Titans to just their team, then to pictures of just her and Beast Boy.

He stayed on those the longest.

"Why were you so stupid, Raven?" His voice came out broken and so unlike him. "Why did you have to leave me?" He sniffled, a hand coming up to wipe just under his eyes.

Raven's heart broke and she knelt in front of him, looking into his eyes. _'I never meant to leave you, Garfield. I didn't want to leave you.'_

Why couldn't he understand that?

"I need you, Raven. I need you so much." He let a sob escape him, clutching the scrapbook close to his chest and caved in on himself.

Moments later, the door to Raven's room opened again, causing Raven's head to snap around. Standing there in the doorframe, was Terra. She approached him cautiously, perching on the edge of the bed where Raven had been seconds ago.

"Cy said you might be in here." She said, reaching her hand out to stroke his back.

Beast Boy's body shook with each sob that escaped him, clutching the scrapbook tighter to his chest. "I-I just mi-miss her." He choked out, breaking Raven's heart even further.

"I know, Beast Boy. They all miss her. She hated me, and even I miss her." Terra reached for one of his hands, gently prying it away from the scrapbook. "I know it hurts, Beast Boy. And I'm sorry. I know I made mistakes before, but I really mean this. I will always be here for you. I will help you from this point on."

_'Yes, Terra. That's what he needs. He needs you.'_ Raven watched Terra as she stared at Beast Boy, her other hand reaching up to run her fingers through his hair, exactly as Raven did to comfort him.

"Th-thank y-you." He said again, leaning his body into Terra's. She wrapped her arms around him, still having one hand to run through his hair. His free arm wrapped around her, holding her tightly.

Raven took a deep breath and touched his arm. He stiffened, pulling away from Terra and looking straight at Raven.

"Rae?" He whispered.

Raven laughed, tears of her own leaking from her eyes. _'I'm right here, Gar.'_ She reached her hand up to his cheek.

He gasped, pressing his own hand against his cheek. "Raven."

And for the first time in three years, Raven didn't feel cold.


	3. Expressing

Anon prompt – Can we have Robin finding a journal or art or some form of expression that Raven uses to control/cope with her emotions? (before Trigon arc) And maybe Rae finds Robin reading it?

_(This takes place right before the TT episode where Raven and Robin are running from Slade while the other titans are still frozen in time.)_

_Robrae._

**Expressing. **

It was three in the afternoon and no one in the tower had seen hide not hair of Raven. She hadn't left her room all day, not for anything. She never came out for the waffles Cyborg cooked for breakfast, never came for tea, nothing.

She always left the comfort of her room for waffles. And for tea. But yet, she'd never made an appearance today. Robin wasn't the only one who was worried about the violet haired sorceress.

As Robin rounded the hall, he ran into something. His hands instinctively reached out to steady the thing he'd run into.

That thing happened to be the titan's tower's resident shapeshifter.

"Sorry Rob," Beast Boy said, taking a step back out of Robin's grasp, "I was just coming back from Rae's room-"

"You spoke with her?" He cut the changeling off mid-sentence.

The green teen shook his head, a grim expression settling on his features. "I can tell she's in there, but she's just not letting anyone in."

That's strange for Raven. Robin had thought she was finally trying to open up a little more. She actually spent time on the couch in the commons room now, even though she normally had her nose buried in an ancient book, at least she didn't lock herself away in her room anymore.

So what was so different about today?

Robin felt strange all day, as if there were something on his mind that constantly worried him to the point of making himself sick. Maybe it had something to do with the connection Raven had made with him when she entered his mind?

Besides the point, Robin hadn't felt right all day.

Robin became aware of a gloved hand waving inches from his nose. "Yoohoo, earth to Robin? Dude, you spaced out on me."

"Sorry, Beast Boy. Had anyone else tried to get her to come out today?"

"Star said she tried, and Cyborg hasn't left the garage in a few hours, so I don't think so." The teen walked off, glancing back over his shoulder and saying, "Maybe you'll have better luck than I did."

Robin decided that he should at least try to coax Raven out of her room. Or, perhaps if there was something bothering her, she could tell him so he could help. Set on his decision, he began walking towards Raven's room.

The closer he got, the more he felt that feeling he'd had all day grow even more. He felt almost like he had when he'd been so wrapped up with Slade that he imagined the villain attacking him.

He shivered upon remembering, stopping in front of Raven's door. He pressed his ear up to the door, hoping to hear movement, her voice, shuffling, anything.

But there was nothing.

He rapped on the door twice. "Raven? I know you're in here."

Silence yet again.

Sighing, he typed in the override code that only Robin knew and the sorceress's door slid upon, unveiling her room to her leader.

Her room was the same as it had been when they first settled in the tower. Her bed was perfectly made, the room was spotless, her bookshelves perfectly organized, the sun filling the room through the glass windows.

But no Raven.

"Raven?" He called out tentatively, edging his way further into the room. "You in here?"

There was no answer, leaving an eerie silence to surround the Boy Wonder. He took another step, his toe coming into contact with something mildly sharp, causing him to jump back a step.

He caught a glimpse of something white and gray poking out from underneath her bed. Robin squatted down and gently pulled the object out from under the bed. He couldn't believe what he was looking at.

It was a small canvas, dark colors leaving only few white splotches on it. The closer the gray got to the center, the darker it became, turning black, until almost the very center. There was a small black bird in the middle, a bright white glow surrounding it, as if warding off the dark.

He peered under her bed, finding more just like them. He pulled them out one by one, admiring the quality and color and messages of the art.

And in the corner of each and every piece, painted in a deep blue, was a small, cursive R.

"Amazing." Robin whispered, running his fingers across the canvas.

"What are you doing?" A familiar voice demanded and Robin started, shifting his whole body to face the now open door.

"Raven, where have you been all morning?" He made no attempt to hide what he'd been doing, knowing he was caught and would certainly face Raven's anger.

She crossed her arms as she entered the room, the metal door sliding shut behind her. "I've been busy. What are you doing in my room, Robin?"

"Well, I came in here looking for you." He climbed to his feet, moving to stand a few feet in front of her. "I walked close to your bed and ran into something, so I investigated." He caught her eyes, seeing the slight worry behind the violet color. "Raven, did you paint those?"

She crossed her arms, cocking her hip to the side. "What I do in the confines of my room is none of your business."

"Raven, they're beautiful. I'm trying to compliment you, not judge you."

She hesitated, uncrossing her arms and gesturing to the canvases in the floor. "It's a hobby."

"I thought reading was your hobby?" He gave her a small upturn of his lips, hoping to get one in return.

"I can have more than one hobby, Robin." She rolled her eyes, training them on the paintings in the floor. She fell silent, as if getting lost in thought.

Robin carefully placed his hand on her shoulder, gaining her attention. "Raven, you've been acting strange for quite a while now." Her eyes widened only for a second. "Is there something going on, something bothering you?"

She shook her head a moment too soon. "I can feel it. There's something that you aren't telling me." He sighed, finally finding her eyes again. "Raven, you know you can tell me anything."

She shook her head again. "Something big is coming." She turned to face the paintings, Robin's hand falling from her shoulder.

"Okay, we can take it, whatever it is."

"No Robin, you don't understand." She stepped closer to him. "What's coming, it's bigger, it's stronger than all of us, even combined." He caught the small quiver in her bottom lip. "What's coming can't be destroyed, Robin. It's coming fast, and it will win. There's nothing that can stop it." She shivered. "It's coming for me."

"Raven." He took her face in his hands, looking her in the eyes. "We can overcome this. We can do it together."

A tear escaped her and Robin's thumb swiped it away. "It's okay, Raven. When it comes, you have all of us to help you. To protect you."

Then, Raven did something completely out of character for Raven.

She hugged Robin.

He was shocked at first, but wrapped his arms around the sorceress, his hand absentmindedly cradling her head into his chest. Her arms fisted in the back of his shirt, holding herself closer to him.

"It's okay, Raven. I'll always be here."

Suddenly the alarm shrieked, startling both of them.

Raven pulled away, her eyes finding Robin's. He saw how scared she was, something he rarely saw from her.

"Remember, Raven. I'm right here."

She took his hand and he felt the dark energy surround him.


	4. Storm

_Modern AU. "The bus broke down near your house, I know we're not super close but I live three miles away and this storm is horrible, can I stay over?"_

_BBTerra._

**Storm. **

The workday was finally over and Terra couldn't be happier. Running the state park was her ideal, perfect job. She made all the decisions involving renovations, parties, new equipment, the like. She couldn't have been more ecstatic to be working in the outdoors.

Terra herself even got in on the renovations, helping tear up the ground and construct the new equipment the park had ordered. She even stayed late after the guys had left, not because she wanted anything done quicker, she just got so lost in playing with the dirt she lost track of time.

Finally filing the last of the paper work, she sighed, glancing outside. Shit. It was nearly pitch black outside, and she'd caught a ride with Richard to work today.

Who had to leave early, due to his wife going into labor.

Terra groaned, realizing she would have to catch the bus. Which would be here in approximately three minutes. "Shit." She muttered, hurriedly packing up her bag, keys in hand, locking the office door after she'd exited. She ran to the front door, entering the blackness outside and locked the door.

When she looked up, she saw the bus.

With the doors closing and getting ready to depart.

"Wait!" She yelled, waving her arm above her head as she ran. Luckily, the scrawny man that had just boarded caught sight of her and the driver waited for her. Terra plopped down in an empty bus seat near the front, a relieved sigh escaping her.

It was another nine miles to her house and the storm was just beginning to start. Rain pelted the windows of the bus, taking away the silence the passengers were left in. Terra closed her eyes, trying not to let the weather stir up long forgotten memories.

Minutes passed and the storm let up. The bus stopped for the fifth time, letting off the sixth passenger of the night. Suddenly, the bus driver got off the bus and she saw the hood of the bus block the view from the windshield.

"Great." She groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose.

After a few minutes, the bus driver climbed back on the bus. "Well, we're broke down. Called for some help, but with the storm, it's gonna be a while. Sit tight, folks."

Frustrated, Terra shouldered her bag and stood up, waving the bus driver goodbye and got off the bus, beginning to walk home.

She made it one mile before the rain began pouring again. Moments later, she was being pelted with hail. Terra ducked into a bus shelter, saving her from the hail. There was still about three miles until she reached her house, and after five minutes, the storm only got harder.

"Think Terra, think." She muttered, trying to think of a way out of this. She could call Richard to take her- No. She can't. Victor! He said he hadn't planned on "doing a damn thing" when he got home. He would come bail her out.

She pulled out her cell phone and dialed his number. After five rings, he answered.

Somewhat.

"Vic, where are you?"

"What?" He shouted. Terra could hear loud music through the speaker.

"Where are you at?" She yelled at her phone.

"At thebar!" He slurred, followed by his loud, bellowing laughter.

She groaned. "Alright, fine. Be careful and have fun, Vic."

"You too, boss lady!" The line cut just as Victor's voice yelled, "Drinks on me, everyone!"

She sighed. How long until this storm was going to blow over? It could be all night. Sighing, she plopped down on the bench. Might as well get comfortable. But how could she? Her clothes were clinging to her like a second skin, she was shivering she was so cold, and he stomach growled loudly.

Suddenly she heard a loud curse. Terra poked her head out, seeing a familiar figure running to his car, keys clutched tightly in his hand. Garfield! He recently began working for her, and he couldn't lie, she'd been ogling him as he mowed the park. He'd usually take off his shirt to work, and Terra remembered seeing his taut stomach, the muscles in his back and shoulders rippling with every move.

Now he wore a dark hoodie and a pair of loose fitting jeans, the good covering his hair and protecting him from the hail.

Wait out the storm on the park bench, or ask to stay with Garfield for a little while?

It was an easy decision to make.

"Garfield!" She yelled, entering the storm again.

He faced her instantly, his face laughing up. "Terra! What are you doing out in this storm?"

"The bus broke down and Richard had to go with Kori." She called out, lowering her voice as he jogged over to her. "I started walking because the storm wasn't so bad. It picked up, and I've been here ever since."

Gar gave her a pitying look. "I can take you home, if you want-" He stopped, snapping his fingers. "If you want your ass to get soaked. I forgot to roll up my windows."

They fell into an uncomfortable silence, Terra's arms wrapped around her soaked body. "I know we aren't all that close, Garfield," She began, meeting his stunning emerald eyes, "but I live another three miles from here, and this storm doesn't look like it's gonna let up anytime soon."

"O-okay?"

"Would you mind if I stayed with you, until this storm blows over?"

"No! No, I don't mind at all. Come on, let's get you out of this weather." He took Terra by the elbow and led her up the sidewalk to his house. Terra didn't expect his house to look all that clean or tidy, but it actually was.

The foyer was small and opened up to the rest of his house. The living room was to the left, a small kitchen to the right, and a narrow hallway was parallel to them where they stood. The whole house looked to have hardwood floors.

And there Terra was dripping rain all over it.

"I am so sorry, Garfield." She said, kicking off her shoes. "I'm getting the floor all wet."

"Oh, the floor will be fine." Gar tugged his hoodie over his head, throwing it on a smal bench under the coat rack. He ran his hand through his wavy blond hair, messing it up just so. "I think I still have a few pairs of sweatpants that I used to wear back when I was younger, they'll probably fit you better than anything I wear now."

"Th-thank you." She silently berated herself for stuttering.

Terra went to take a step forward, bumping into something hard and warm. Gar's hand was pressed to her forehead. "You're really cold, Terra." He said, swiping hair away from Terra's damp forehead. His hand brushed down her arm and his fingers encircled her wrist, pulling her along behind him.

He pushed open a door at the end of the hall and let go of her wrist, throwing the closet doors open. He reached inside and pulled out a small cardboard box, carrying it over to his bed where he dropped it. "I should have something in here." He dug through the box, tossing random articles of clothing across his bed.

"Here we go." He held up a pair of gray sweatpants, balling them up and throwing them at Terra, hitting her in the face.

"H-hey!" She pouted, eliciting a chuckle from Garfield.

"Here's a shirt, too." He handed her a dark blue shirt. "I'll, uh, let you change. Bathroom's in that door," he pointed to a door to her left, "just hang your wet clothes up in there."

"Th-thanks G-Garfield." He nodded before exiting the room.

Terra quickly peeled off the drenched clothing and changed into the clothes given to her, snatching the wet ones off the ground and hanging them over the shower rod in the bathroom.

Just as she reached for the bedroom door, lightning lit up the room, and Terra screamed, dropping to the ground and covering her ears to dull the thunder that followed.

"Terra!" The door flung open and she peeked one eye up, finding Garfield suddenly dropping to his knees in front of her. His hands grasped her wrists and he gently pried them away from her hair. "Are you alright?"

She looked around the room, letting go of a sigh. "I'm fine." Her voice betrayed her.

Garfield scanned her face, and Terra hoped he wouldn't catch the tears welling up. "Your hands are shaking." He said, sliding his hands to interlace with hers. "Hungry? I make a mean peanut butter and jelly."

She laughed, nodding her head. "I could go for one of those."

Garfield pulled Terra to her feet, keeping one of her hands in his as he tugged her through his house. Gently, he pushed her down on a barstool in the kitchen and gathered everything needed to make the sandwich. Terra stared out the window, wincing every time lightning cracked outside. Terra swore that she could see him, still out there.

"Earth to Terra?"

She jerked and met Gar's eyes. His eyes flicked downward, and the followed them. The perfect peanut butter and jelly sandwich was made, nearly cut in half on a small ceramic plate, an intricate design engraved along the edge.

"That looks really good." She said, chuckling as Garfield inches the plate closer to her. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Where did you work before you came to the park?" She asked, picking up the sandwich, suddenly remembering how hungry she was. When was the last time she ate? Breakfast at six this morning?

"I worked at the pottery place for a couple years. They were closing down, and I had to find a new place to work. Luckily, one of the ladies there told me you were hiring, so I jumped on that right away."

Terra's eyes went wide, then fluttered shut and she groaned. "This tastes amazing."

Garfield laughed, filling the silence. "Like it that much, huh?"

"I haven't ate anything since six this morning." She said, still chewing her food. "I'm pretty sure that I could eat about fifteen of these."

"I don't have that much bread, but I could make you however many you want." He smiled at her again, one of his canines glinting in the light.

"I might take you up on that offer." She said, scarfing down the rest of the sandwich.

Three sandwiches later, Terra's stomach was still growling, perhaps louder than it had been. Her face flushed, but Garfield was occupied wiping tears from his eyes.

"We could make a pizza, I have the stuff to make one from scratch. Vic told me I make the best pizza ever."

"I love pizza!"

Gar's face lit up again and he quickly gathered ingredients while Terra washed her hands.

"Oh no you don't." Gar said, pushing her back down on the stool. "You are my guest, allow me to entertain you with my mad cooking skills." He smiled and began kneeling the dough. "Watch this." He said, picking up the dough, tossing it in the air.

Terra watched it spin as it descended, landing in Gar's skilled hands. He smiled as she laughed, covering her mouth with her hand. The blond haired man placed the dough in the pan, pouring out pizza sauce, then, grabbed the bags of cheese and pouring it over the sauce.

"No pepperoni?" She asked, curious.

"I'm a vegetarian."

"Oh. Cheese pizza is fine then."

"You're gonna love it." Gar's smile widened as he put the pizza in the oven. "I mix different cheeses and Vic absolutely loves it. He's paid me two hundred dollars to make him one before."

Lighting cracked outside and suddenly the lights went out, leaving them in darkness. Terra screamed, falling from the stool and curling into the fetal position in the floor.

"Terra, it's okay!" Gar said and she heard him moving to find her.

The lights came back on and Terra felt arms wrap around her, pulling her closer into the shelter of his arms. Terra fisted her hands in Gar's shirt, pulling herself closer, feeling safer when his arms tightened around her.

"Scared of thunderstorms?" He chuckled softly.

"I wish." She whispered, sniffling.

"You can tell me anything, Terra." Gar said, resting his cheek on top of her head, swaying gently with her in his arms.

"Not tonight." She said after a pregnant pause, unable to keep herself from crying. "I'm sorry, but I just-I need this."

Garfield's lips pressed to her temple and he shifted her in his arms so that she lay curled up in his lap, her head tucked under his chin. "It's okay. Talk whenever you're ready. We have all night, Terra."

For once, she felt safe.


	5. A Welcome Distraction

_Modern AU. I saved your car from being towed just as the tow truck was about to take it away. _

_Robstar._

**A Welcome Distraction**

Richard groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. An hour. That's how much longer it was estimated to take for it to be his turn. He already despised the reason he had to be here, and the fact that he'd been here for hours made him develop a hatred for it.

Of course, Bruce just had to throw another benefit dinner. Of course he did. And, of course, he required everyone to be there, to be dressed formally, and to be on their best behavior.

Alfred took a couple days off of work for a reason unknown to Richard, so there was no way to get his suit altered, which is why he was here to get that taken care of. But, he hadn't expected for so many people to be there, leaving him bored and staring up at the ceiling.

He closed his eyes, wishing he could be anywhere but here. Training with Jason, playing video games with Damien, he would even rather be listening to Stephanie rambling on about her hair and what color dress she should wear. He would rather be anywhere but here.

A tap on his shoulder caused him to open his eyes and face the direction the action came from. It was an older man with a bad comb over and a huge mole on his right cheek. "Isn't that your car that the tow truck is about to take away?"

Richard looked out the window and sure enough, there was a tow truck outside, and a man at his back bumper. He glanced at the clock, realizing that he'd been inside for nearly two and a half hours.

A half an hour longer than he'd paid for on the parking meter.

A string of curses escaped his lips as he pushed himself from the leather chair, bolting for the door, hoping he could talk the tow truck driver out of taking away his car. Richard knew he shouldn't have taken the sleek black Lamborghini in his fit of anger.

Especially since it was Bruce's most prized car.

He slammed into the door and opened his mouth to yell when something very red caught his eye.

The very red thing was extremely long hair, belonging to a woman with very tan skin and a really short purple dress. He moved his eyes up from her long legs to the narrow waist, to the side of the woman's face.

And even without seeing her whole face, Richard knew she was easily the most beautiful woman he'd ever laid eyes upon. He was so caught up looking at her that he didn't even notice she was talking to the truck driver.

"I'm sorry, ma'am. But I am required to tow this vehicle away. It's been here" he checked the watch on his sweaty wrist "thirty seven minutes longer than it was paid for. I don't make the rules, I just follow them."

"Oh, please," Richard noticed the subtle accent she had, indicating she wasn't from here, "I was in the room of bathing and there was a very long line. I need to go now, so if you would please-"

"No can do, ma'am. I'm terribly sorry. You'll need to swing by and pay the fine to get your car back." He prepared to turn, but was stopped by her slender hand on his wrist.

"Please, sir, it will not happen again, I can-"

"Is there a problem here, babe?" Richard said smoothly, wrapping his arm around the girl's shoulders, leaning close to her ear and whispering, "Play along."

She looked at him for a moment, finally showing her full face to him. His jaw nearly dropped. "He is trying to take away our car."

Richard gave the man a hard look before reaching into the pocket of his jeans, fishing out his wallet. "I don't believe that will be necessary, sir." He held out a fifty dollar bill to the driver, giving him a shit eating grin.

The man glanced between the bill, Richard, and the woman standing behind him. Slowly, he took the bill, folding it and tucking it away into his breast pocket. "I believe you're right. Y'all have a nice day."

"Thank you, kind sir!" The girl called after him, waving her hand crazily above her head.

He saluted her before climbing into his truck and driving off. She blew out a breath and smiled at Richard. "Thank you, kind stranger, for your assistance in saving my car."

Richard only chuckled. "What do you find so humorous?"

"This isn't your car."

She blinked, taken aback by his accusation. "Yes, this is my vehicle. Did you not see me arguing with the am in order to-"

Richard dangled the keys in front of her face. "Not your car, princess." He shot her an award winning smile.

"O-oh." She blushed, obviously embarrassed to be caught in her lie. Suddenly her whole demeanor changed, squaring her shoulders and bringing herself to her full height. She was nearly as tall as he was. "Well then, you should thank me for saving you vehicle from being revoked."

Richard extended his hand, still smiling. "Thank y-" he began, but was cut off by the oxygen leaving his lungs. There was hair in his face and he suddenly caught the scent of something exotic, different yet familiar, unable to place exactly what the smell was.

"You are very welcome, kind stranger." She pushed him away and locked eyes with him. Her emerald eyes shine so brightly, and he found himself mesmerized with this girl even further.

"I didn't catch your name." Richard said, tearing his eyes away from the huge emerald ones before him.

"Kori Anders." She replied.

"Richard Grayson."

"It was very nice to meet you, Richard."

She turned to go, but he stepped forward, grabbing at her wrist. "Hey, Kori."

"Yes, Richard?" She turned, her eyes boring holes into him.

"I couldn't help but notice, you aren't from around here, are you?"

She shook her head. "No, I am not familiar with the language of your people, nor am I familiar with this area."

"Would you like to catch dinner sometime? Maybe lunch?" What was this woman doing to him?

"Oh, certainly!" She hugged him for a second time. "Could I ask something of you?"

"Anything for the beautiful woman who just saved my car." He smiled, feeling it widen when her cheeks turned a bright shade of red.

"Could it be possible for you to take me to my home?"

A beautiful woman. In his car. With him. How could he turn that down?

"If it's too troubling, I could easily walk-"

"I think we could meet a compromise. There's a benefit dinner tonight, and I have to go. In exchange for my taking you home, you can come to the dinner with me."

"Oh, I-I don't know.." She trailed, her hand brushing her arm as if she were cold.

"I'll pick you up around six and I'll take you back home." He offered.

Her face lit up. "Okay!" A third hug was given, and she pointed at the vehicle. "So, you will take me to my home?"

"Yes, Kori." He smiled, opening the door for her. "I need to run inside this store for a minute, I'll be right back."

Richard ran inside, telling the woman behind the desk to mark him off the list and ran back out, sliding into the car.

Maybe today wasn't so bad after all.


	6. Protection

_Artemis Raven Courtney asked : Can you do one in which Raven gets really badly hurt in a fight against Adonis and Gar almost kills him?_

**Protective.**

The last time Raven felt pain to this degree was similar to that of when she became the portal for Trigon. Her body felt like it had been set aflame and there was nothing to extinguish them. She felt wet, too, knowing that she was laying in a puddle of blood; her blood.

The skin just above her right hip had been shredded due to the razor sharp claws of her attacker. She was certain a few ribs had been broken, possibly her clavicle as well. She felt weak, drained, and beaten in every sense of the word.

Who would have thought that Adonis would've found her upon being released from jail? Not her. She figured he'd ignore her, knowing that one wrong move and he'd be locked up for good. She thought wrong.

Her communicator had been smashed at the beginning of the attack. She couldn't call for back up or help, but after ten minutes, it would send an SOS signal to the closest Titan's communicator.

But would that be too late?

Raven heard Adonis chuckle and his large heavy footprints drawing nearer and nearer. _'And they say you're the strongest of the Titans. Hah, I bet you couldn't even defeat Control Freak on your own. Where's lover boy at, Raven? Chasing some other girl's skirt?'_

He laughed when Raven growled. Suddenly Adonis's body was hovering above her own, his face inches from hers, a scowl on his face. _'Lover boy's not here to save you this time.'_

She felt a sharp pain in her left femur and screamed. Her hands clenched into fists at her sides, willing the pain to go away. After a few more seconds, after her scream stopped, she felt something retract from her leg.

Adonis's claw scratched down her cheek and she saw the blood staining his claws. Her blood. He chuckled, pushing his face even closer. _'You're all mine now, Raven.'_

No sooner than Adonis finished his sentence, he grunted loudly and Raven felt his body thrown off of her own. She gasped, trying to force in air as she now had the weight off her chest.

She heard a familiar growl and titled her head to the left, where she saw two giant creatures swinging claws and snapping jaws at each other.

And one of them was green.

The Beast was winning, pounding into Adonis as if he were some inexperienced fighter. They all knew Adonis was far from inexperienced, but in this fight, he wasn't much of anything.

The Beast's claws scratched Adonis everywhere; his face, his chest, anywhere within reach. Even in her battered state, she could feel his anger and hatred rolling off him in waves.

Clearly he wasn't thinking. His mindset was gone and replaced with the Beast, and the Beast had one function; attack. Harm. Kill.

And if someone didn't intervene, the Beast would have Adonis's death on his hands.

The Beast could live with that, but Beast Boy couldn't.

Adonis was now reverted back to his human form, laying unmoving under the Beast's flurry of attacks. Raven mustered all the energy she could and carried herself, barely three inches off the ground, and flew in front of the Beast.

"Stop!" She commanded, her left arm held out at her side while her right was cradled to her chest. Raven hovered between Adonis and the Beast, staring the Beast right in the eyes, hoping that somewhere, Beast Boy was still there. "You're going to kill him if you don't stop."

_'He hurt you!'_ The Beast roared. _'He could have killed you!'_

"You are not putting his death on your host's hands. That's not what he would-" Raven gasped, all her energy leaving her and she collapsed to her knees, her shaking arms barely able to keep her from lying flat on the ground.

_'Mate,'_ the Beast was before her now, taking her bottom jaw in his hand, _'you're badly injured.'_

She barely nodded, her arms finally caving and she fell fully to the floor. Raven felt the Beast pick up her body, tucking her against his chest. She could feel the wind whipping around as the darkness took her.

Raven felt weak and beaten when she woke. She was sore everywhere, her leg hurting more than anything. With a groan, she let her eyes flutter open, taking in her surroundings.

"Raven!" Beast Boy's familiar voice rang out and soon after Raven felt her hand being taken into his. She looked over at him and saw his smile. His other hand reached up and smoothed her hair down some. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore." She groaned.

"You didn't exactly heal yourself fully. The Beast healed most of the external wounds, but the internal ones are on you."

Raven looked down, finding herself still in her shredded uniform. The skin on her hip was already a pink scar, her arm was in a sling, and there was a thick gauze wrapping her left femur. "My leg still hurts."

"Cy said the bone was shattered." Beast Boy's grip on her hand tightened, then let go of her hand altogether. "I shouldn't have let you go alone." He closed his eyes and looked down.

"Beast Boy."

"You got hurt because of me."

"Garfield." She shifted in the bed, swinging her legs over the edge. "Don't say that. It was not your fault. I was on a patrol and he found me and caught me off guard."

Beast Boy met her eyes. Raven shrugged out of the sling and reached forward, taking the changeling's face in her hands. "It's not your fault, Gar. I am alive because of you."

His hands snaked up to her waist, resting his arms lightly on her thighs. "I love you."

She leaned her head down, resting her head on top of his. "I love you too."


	7. Never a Right Time

_Bbterra._

Terra tiptoed through the hallway, trying to be as silent as possible. She had been so glad that Beast Boy had found her, but it killed her to lie to him.

She did, in fact, have her memory.

"You did terrible things, Terra." He had said, giving her a small smile and reaching for her hand. "But we all forgave you for those things. And we want you to join us again."

So she did. While Terra did not regain her powers like she did her memory, she spent countless hours training with all of them.

Cyborg showed her how to work the equipment in the medical bay and all throughout the tower. She wasn't the greatest at the electrical stuff, but she knew enough to be able to do things adequately.

Robin taught her hand to hand combat, and slowly she was becoming a decent fighter with a bow staff. She excelled in hand to hand, and Robin had agreed to start teaching her what he knew about karate.

Raven taught her how to control her emotions and how to meditate. After the first couple weeks, Terra, the sorceress and Starfire would go up on the rooftop and would meditate together, and watch the sun rise.

And Beast Boy taught her how to have fun. How to pull pranks on the team without getting in too much trouble. He brought back her love of extra cheese pizza, something she had refused to go near. He showed her how much fun all night movie marathons were.

And how suckish it was to have to fight crime three times the following day. Raven had told Terra that the team found her and the changeling curled up together on the couch, fast asleep.

It wasn't until her sixth month back at Titan Tower that her powers came back. She had been alone when she discovered it, accidentally shifting the ground and destroying the fun house at the carnival the Titans had decided to visit.

Terra was terrified, using her communicator to inform Beast Boy that she was feeling under the weather and wanted to go back to the tower.

Upon arriving back at the Tower, Terra hurriedly packed up her things (clothes, things that Beast Boy had given her, pictures taken of the team, even a few little trinkets her friends had given her) and now here she was, hurrying to the rooftop.

She knew once her powers came back, should they ever, that she would have to leave. She was dangerous, she knew that. She remembered the damage she had caused, the hurt she'd caused to her only friends.

Terra wouldn't let that happen again.

Finally she made it to the rooftop, walking quickly towards the edge. The moon was shining and reflecting over the water. The rooftop was always the Titans' favorite place to be, simply for its beauty.

She hated to leave it behind. The Tower. The memories. Her friends. She would be leaving it all behind.

But, it would keep them safe.

And their safety mattered more than anything.

Just as she was calling on her powers to create a rock staircase leading to the ground, she heard her name.

"Terra!" She froze, clutching the strap of her backpack tighter. "Terra, what are you doing?" Beast Boy's voice dropped lower as he drew closer to her.

"I can't stay, Beast Boy." Terra shut her eyes tightly, willing the tears to stay away.

"Of course you can. Terra, we all forgave you for what you did. We want you here with us." Beast Boy's voice lost its usual excitement.

"I have to go." She said, taking another step forward, only to be jerked back by the changeling's gloved hand wrapping around her wrist.

"No you don't, Terra!" She refused to turn and look at him, knowing if she did, it would be that much harder to leave. "Terra, whatever you're scared of, we can help. We can get through it together."

Terra tugged on her arm halfheartedly. "I can't be here, Beast Boy I just can't."

"Terra, please." He let go of her wrist and walked around in front of her. "You can trust me."

"I know that." She stated simply. "I just can't stay here, Beast Boy."

"Yes you can!"

"No I can't!" She yelled, causing him to flinch at her sudden outburst. "I can't stay here, Beast Boy, I'm dangerous!"

His eyes grew wide. "You're powers came back, didn't they?"

"Of course they did!" She threw her arms up in the air. "I have to leave because I can't live with myself if I hurt you all again!" When her arms swung downward, a large cracking sound made her scream.

Sure enough, the edge of the tower had been chopped off.

"I'm a monster, Beast Boy. I can't stay."

Suddenly the changeling's hands were in her hair and her lips were smashed against his. Her eyes widened in shock, but after a second she kissed him back, her hands on his shoulders.

Beast Boy pulled back and looked at her. "Please stay, Terra. I love you."

Tears flowed down her cheeks as she leaned forward, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "I can't. I'm sorry."

Terra turned her back and summoned the earth, a disk shaped chunk of rock meeting her as she leapt away from the changeling, carrying her off towards the moonlight.


	8. Little Moments

**Imagine person A of your otp using person B's lap as a pillow. **

_Don't kill me for this. And don't say I didn't warn you._  
**Bbrae. **

Beast Boy's breaths were coming to him in short gasps, his hands putting pressure on the stab wound in his abdomen. His head fell back against the wall, unable to even flinch as the sounds of fighting went on around him.  
He wished he could fight. He desperately wanted to get up and fight and protect Raven. They were in this mission together, but Raven was the only one fighting it.  
The changeling grimaced, squeezing his eyes shut tightly. Raven couldn't take Slade on her own. But Beast Boy would be useless to help her. He tried to move, only to cry out in pain. glanced down, seeing the bone of his left leg sticking out, blood pouring from the open wound. His left femur, was also broken, he could tell due to the slight bump on his outer thigh.  
He was unable to stand, unable to shapeshift, and unable to protect the girl he loved. The Beast wasn't riding him, as if he knew this wasn't going to end well.  
A loud crack startled the changeling and his head whipped to the left, seeing Raven beside him, resting on her haunches, her head bowed and arms shaking.  
"Give it up, children." Slade's voice made Beast Boy sick to his stomach. What made t worse was the click of a gun. "This is where it ends for you."  
"I can't do anything." Beast Boy whispered to Raven. "Both of my legs are done for. Raven, you have to phase out of here."  
"Not without you." Was her response.  
"You don't have the energy to get us both out. You have the better chance of surviving, now go."  
Beast Boy heard something slice through the air and suddenly Raven was screaming at the top of her lungs. A wire of some sort was wrapped around her top half, the blue sparks of electricity coursing through her veins.  
When the lights faded and Raven stopped screaming, she fell sideways, her head resting in Beast Boy's lap.  
"Azarath Metrion Zin-" Raven screamed again, the electric wire coming back to life.  
"That rope I had made especially for you, darling." Slade approached them from the shadows, that mask mocking them. "Every time you try to use your powers, it shocks you. There's no escaping this time."  
Raven moved to sit up, but Beast Boy tangled his fingers in her hair. She looked up at him, confusion in her eyes. They stared at each other for a few moments, then she nodded.  
"I love you Gar." She said, tears leaking from her eyes.  
His free hand wiped the tears and he sniffled, fighting off tears of his own. "I love you Rae."  
Raven took Beast Boy's free hand and squeezed it.  
The cold barrel of a gun was pressed to Beast Boy's chest, directly over his heart.  
"How touching."  
The gun went off, and moments later, another shot rang out. Hours later, the two Titans were discovered by the rest of their team, the couple holding hands, the changeling's hand still tangled in her hair. 


	9. Ride of a Lifetime

**Author's notes – **_hey everyone! So, you'd think I'd learn that every time I find an AU I like I always end up turning it into a full on , apparently I haven't. So, here's the newest one I have written. Enjoy, and leave reviews! _

Terra ran as fast as she could will her legs to carry her. "Shit shit shit," she muttered under her breath, sprinting around the block and running faster.

Okay, so maybe her decision hadn't been the greatest. She had been in a bar, illegally, and was getting hit on left and right, numerous drinks being sent to her, but she knew better than to take drinks from strangers.

Especially ones with long beards, no hair, and one front tooth. Especially by that guy.

She'd had enough when some guy walked up behind her and gripped her ass. She squealed, spilling some of her drink on her arm and the floor, whirling around to face the guy.

He was rather young looking, black hair and the greenest eyes she'd ever seen. She smelled alcohol on him before he even opened his mouth.

"What's a pretty little thing like you doing all alone in this bar?" He had asked, shooting her a toothy grin.

"Just trying to have a good time and not getting groped by strangers." She replied, venom in the words.

But the stranger was completely unfazed by that statement. "If I tell you my name, and you tell me yours, then we won't be strangers." The black haired guy chuckled, reaching for her hand. "I'm-"

Terra reacted quickly, throwing her drink in the man's face.

The man wiped his eyes and blinked a few times, staring daggers into her. "Oh, that was a very wrong move." The man clanked down on her upper arm, pulling Terra against his body.

"Hey, let me go!" She yelled, but the cry for help was lost in the sound of music. She tried effortlessly to break free of his hold, but the man was far stronger than she was. Terra brought her fist down on the man, hitting him square in the chest.

Yet, once again, another bad decision. The man's fist cocked back and connected with Terra's jaw. She cried out, her knees wobbling as her other hand came up to cup her jaw. She knew she had to get away from this man, and fast.

Quickly, Terra drove her knee into the man's groin, jerking her arm from his grip and sprinted for the exit. She took a quick glance over her shoulder, discovering that the man was following her.

And here she was, running for dear life away from the crazy guy at the bar. Up ahead, she saw a stoplight, noticing a car had just pulled onto the road. Luckily, the light had just turned red, giving her time to get to the car.

Terra flung open the door to the black SUV and hopped in the passenger seat, slamming the door and locking it, looking out to window. The maniac was closing in.

"What the hell are you doing?"

She whipped her head the other direction, finding a man with spiky black hair and dark sunglasses staring at her.

"No time to explain, just drive!" She yelled, her eyes pleading with the man. When he made no notion to do anything other than stare, she quickly said, "I promise I'll explain everything later, just please get me away from here!"

He looked conflicted before sighing, punching the gas pedal and narrowly missing being hit by a red mustang.

Terra let go of a relieved sigh, visibly sinking further into the leather seat.

"Start explaining." He said, his voice taking on a different tone that it had when she had first jumped into his car.

She turned to look at him, watching how his eyes stayed focused on the road. "Um, I was at a bar, and this guy came onto me, hitting on me, groping me, the whole shebang. So, I tried to get away from him, and he didn't want me to go anywhere."

"Okay, so why did you get in my vehicle?"

"Well, I was trying to get away from him, and he hit me, so I-"

"He hit you?"

Terra seemed rather stunned. "Well, yeah. He wouldn't let go of me, I smacked his chest and he hit me in the jaw. So, I kneed him where the sun don't shine and I ran. He followed me, he was catching up, and your vehicle happened to be the closest thing I could find to escape." She gave a small chuckle. "Sorry about just jumping in your car like that. But at least I'm not a murderer or something like that."

"So, you were in a bar. How old are you?"

"Um," she blushed, averting her gaze to her hands. "Sixteen."

"You're sixteen and you were in a bar." He sighed, dragging a hand down his face. "Why am I not surprised? Ugh, alright, I'm taking you home."

Again, Terra chuckled, though this one seemed rather sad.

"What's so funny?"

"Well, I don't have a home."

"Well, if you don't have a home, where have you been staying?"

"Been living in the bars for about a month now."

The man fell silent, focusing on the road. Terra sighed, resting her head on the headrest, her eyes closing. She took a few minutes to relax, moving her jaw and assessing the damage done to her jaw. It was sore and hurt to open very far, but only than a bruise in the morning, she would be okay.

"Richard." The man said suddenly.

"What?" She questioned, opening her eyes and looking over at him. He glanced over at her for a few seconds before returning his attention back to the road.

"It's my name. Richard."

"Oh, right! Sorry, I'm Terra."

"Terra," he repeated, trying out her name, "mind if I ask you a few questions?"

"Shoot, cowboy." She replied giving him a small smile.

"So, you're sixteen and living in bars. Do you not go to school anywhere in Jump?"

"Nope, haven't went since I was actually living in a house."

"Hm. Do you not have any friends or family that you can stay with?"

"I moved here not too long ago, living with my aunt. She died, and she's all I had left. So, when she died, I had to vacate the apartment and find somewhere else to go." Suddenly, Terra smacked her forehead. "Shit! I left all of my stuff in that bar. Every last bit of it."

"I'll go get it for you later." Richard pulled over into a parking lot, putting the car in park and killing te ignition.

"What are you doing?" She asked, suddenly fearful of not knowing where she was, nor anything about Richard. Was this another bad decision on her part? She hoped not.

"Do you trust me?" He asked, staring at her eyes. She couldn't see his due to the sunglasses covering his.

"Tell me where we are and I might."

"I own an apartment here. I don't stay here unless it's the weekend, but you're welcome to stay here."

Terra was overwhelmed. Did she trust Richard to let her stay and keep her safe, or did she get out of the car and run for her life?

"I-I can just go back to that-"

"Just stay one night at least. Please."

"Okay." She replied, her voice barely above a whisper. What on earth compelled her to do that?

Richard climbed out of his door, running to the other side to open the door for Terra. He have her a small smile before turning around to lead her to her temporary shelter. Her cheeks flushed a light red, but she followed him. He stopped in front of apartment number 1B and fished a key out of his pocket, shoving it in the knob and twisting.

The lock clicked and Richard opened the door, letting Terra go in first. He flipped on the lights, showing her the room. Inside was a large room, consisting of a kitchen dining room combination, a love seat and a small coffee table, a television perched on its stand, and a door to her immediate left.

"Bedroom's in that door," he said, pointing to that very door, then moving his arm to point at the third door in the room, just off the kitchen. "And that's the bathroom. Kitchen's stocked, so make whatever you want."

"Thank you so much, Richard." She faced him, giving him another smile. He shot one back.

"You're welcome. Now, what was the name of the bar you were at?"

"I don't remember, but it was just around the corner of where I got in your car."

"Smitty's. You're in luck, I have a friend that bartends there. Of course, he does have connections with the manager, so he gets to work there, even though he isn't old enough."

"Was his name Garfield per chance?"

"The one and the same."

"I left my clothes with him. I told him I'd get them back once I left."

"Luckily for both of us, he knows exactly where to bring the clothes. I'll call." Richard pulled out his phone and dialed a number and held the phone to his ear.

"Hey, Gar. You know that girl that left her clothes with you at the bar? Yes, the blonde one's. Bring them to the apartment. Gar, what does that-" He pinched the bridge of his nose, squeezing his eyes shut. "Yeah, okay, I'll explain it when you get here. Thanks, bye."

"I take it he wants to know how you ended up with me in your apartment?"

"Basically, yes." He looked around, motioning to the love seat. "Mind if I..." He trailed off.

"Oh, yeah, of course. I mean, this is your apartment, sit wherever you want."

He sat down and looked up at her. But he only sat for moments before he got up and approached her, taking her chin between his thumb and forefinger, tilting it so he could inspect her jaw.

"You're bruised."

"It's fine, it doesn't-"

"Doesn't matter. He hit you and it bruised you. You even have a little cut. Sit." He said, gently taking her wrist and pulling her to the love seat.

Terra lowered herself into the chair and watched Richard go into the kitchen. Water ran for a few seconds, then Richard came back with a bag of frozen peas and a wash rag in his hand.

"This might sting a little, but I need to clean that up a little bit." He knelt in front of her, holding her chin once again, gently wiping the blood from her cheek.

She watched his face, still partially hidden by the dark sunglasses. She reached forward, her hand inches from his glasses before his hand shot to her wrist, causing her to gasp.

She stared at him, wishing she could see his eyes.

"I want to see." She said softly, looking down at their hands.

With a sigh, he let go of her wrist and raised his hand to the glasses, slowly pulling them off. His eyes remained closed, but after a few seconds, he opened them.

Terra was immediately entranced by the electric blue eyes Richard had. She stared at them, unable to take her eyes away from them. Richard stared back at her, his eyes scanning her features.

"They're beautiful." She whispered.

His face flushed slightly, lifting the wash rag back to her cheek. A few more swipes and he tossed the rag on the arm of the love seat, grabbing the bag of peas. "Hold that to your jaw."

Terra watched him disappear into the bathroom. She sighed. What had she just gotten herself into?


	10. Deserved it

_Because I sort of feel bad for ruining some people's days yesterday, have this to make up for it. _

**Bbrae. **

Raven sat on the couch in the commons room, a book in her hand while the other sat idly in her lap. She'd been sitting here for who knows how long now, just reading and making small talk with Cyborg and Starfire as they entered the kitchen every now and then.

The Titans rarely got days like this, where they could lay around and do nothing. And with a drill sergeant of a leader, it was even more rare. Robin wanted them to be in the best shape they could possibly be in, and they rarely got a day off training.

Unfortunately, not all Titans got that day.

"Ugh." The changeling's groan came from Raven's right and the sorceress turned to look, her book completely forgotten. Beast Boy wore no shirt and a pair of mesh shorts, his forest green hair still damp from the shower. "It's so not fair." He grumbled, plopping down on the couch, stretching across it so that his head rested in Raven's lap.

She laughed, ruffling the changeling's hair. "None of us are ever late to training, Gar. You're late practically every day."

"Doesn't mean Rob can't lay off for one day." He crossed his arms across his chest, obviously still pouting. "He made me get up at five."

"Training doesn't start until six usually." Raven questioned, glancing at the clock. Was it really almost five in the afternoon?

"He made me go an hour earlier." He groaned, shifting so that he lay on his back, staring up at Raven. "And he didn't even let me take a lunch break. Plus, I was up till three playing video games."

"Sounds like someone had a pretty rough day." Raven smiled down at her boyfriend.

"I need sleep." He moaned, closing his eyes.

Raven ran her fingers through his hair, something she knew killed him to sleep.

He practically purred, turning again so he could nuzzle his face in her stomach, his arms coming up to wrap around her. She gave a small giggle, ruffling his hair.

"Can I please do it?" He asked, though his question was partially muffled due to his face being covered.

She hesitated for a moment, then said, "Go ahead, Gar. You deserve it."

Suddenly the changeling shifted into a green cat, curling up in Raven's lap. She stroked him from head to tail, earning very loud purrs from the changeling. Soon enough, his breathing evened out and Raven continued to stroke him, going back to her book.


	11. Jealous Kiss

**BBJinx.**

She had no clue what had gotten into her. Absolutely. No. Clue. They were playing seven minutes in heaven for god's sake, and it was most of the Titans participating. A few had opted to go hide away in their rooms, some taking another with them (because apparently seven minutes just wasn't enough), but most stayed.

Why it bothered Jinx that Beast Boy had gone in with Raven and come out with the sexiest smirk on his face? She didn't know. All she knew was, it was Beast Boy's turn to spin, and she never prayed harder that it would land on her.

It didn't.

When it landed on Argent, and she opened her mouth to protest, Jinx simply stood up, grabbed the changeling's hand, muttering an "I got this" and yanked him towards the closet.

She shoved him in and closed the door behind her, flicking the lights on and staring into his "deer caught in the headlights" expression.

Jinx ignored it, jumping at the teen and wrapping her arms around his neck, legs around his hips, and plastered her lips onto his. He stumbled backwards, his hands grabbing onto her thighs and letting his back hit the wall.

She thought about pulling away from a second.

But that was until Beast Boy began to kiss back and spun around, slamming her into the wall and pressing himself tightly against her.

"Remind me to make you jealous more often." He breathed, going back for the remaining minutes left with her.


	12. Sad Kiss

Raven hadn't meant to stumble on the two of them like that. She just wanted to meditate on the roof by herself, where no one would bother her.

It had been a rough morning. Starfire made another disgusting mustard concoction and was trying to get Cyborg and Robin, who were into some racing game, to try out her new creation.

Cyborg leaped to his feet, his elbow catching to corner of the bowl, and sending it flying into the air.

Right onto Raven's lap.

The whole room froze, staring at Raven, whose face was almost glowing red.

"Oh boy."

"You better run, Cy."

"Friend, Cyborg did not mean-"

Raven simply phased out of the room and into her own, where she discarded her soiled uniform and replaced it with a new one. She was certain that a vein was about to burst.

But now, she'd wished she would've stayed in her room.  
Terra and Beast Boy. On the roof of the tower. Lips locked in a heated kiss, oblivious to the fact Raven was even there.

She gasped, unbeknownst of it, and both Titans were staring at her.  
"Uhm, I'll just-" Terra all but ran by Raven, leaving the sorceress and the changeling by themselves.

"Rae," Beast Boy chuckled nervously, "what's up?"  
She couldn't talk. She couldn't move. Raven just stood there, frozen, in the door frame.

Beast Boy moved closer very cautiously. "Raven?"

He stood right in front of her now. Something inside Raven's chest hurt, feeling almost... Broken.

She wasn't aware of what she was doing. Before she knew it, her hands shot out, grabbing the changeling by the shirt, and pulled him into her body, smashing her lips on his.

It was a sad kiss, one of promises that would never be filled.

Raven pulled away and phased through the floor, leaving the changeling absolutely stunned.


	13. Implausible Deniability

_**((When I googled this, because I wasn't exactly familiar with the term, I came up with this : "having trouble admitting to unpleasant things, even when the evidence is right in front of their face." So, I'm going with it. Hope it's what you were wanting!))**_

_**(((Also, you people should learn about giving me angsty prompts. I've been told I make people cry with some of the things I write.)))**_

**Implausible Deniability**

**Bbrae**

***********  
"Gar, I'm fine."

"Bullshit, Raven. It's obvious that you aren't." Anger seeper into his voice but he couldn't care about that eighth now.

"Really, I am." Raven gave a smile and reached for the railing in front of her. "Have some faith in me."

"Raven-" He protested but before he could put in his full arguement, Raven had both hands on the railing and pulled with all her might, lifting herself up out of the chair.

She stood on wobbly legs for not even a full second, before she went crashing to the floor, hitting the wheelchair she'd just pulled herself out of in the process. Beast Boy dropped next to his fallen girlfriend, a frown on his face as a slew of curses escaped the half demon on the ground.

"Raven, please stop torturing yourself. It's killing me to watch you do this."

Raven looked up at him, her eyes looking glassy as she did. "I can do this. I know I can."

"Raven, you have proved to me that you can do amazing things, but this is something you can't do. So just stop."

A strange noise escaped from Raven and Beast Boy winced. He tucked a few loose strands of hair behind her ear, revealing the tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I don't want to be like this, Gar." She sniffled, holding her top half off the ground with shaky arms. "I don't want to be worthless."

"You are a lot of things, Raven, but worthless is definitely not one of them." Beast Boy took her arms and wrapped them around his neck. "Now, what do you say we take you to that little café around the corner you like so well?"

"I want to walk." That sentence. That was the one sentence that hurt Beast Boy more than almost anything.

"I know you do, Rae. But even in a healing trance, you couldn't fix it. Doctors can't fix it. I know it sucks, Raven, but-"

"How can you know?" She snapped and he flinched. "How can you know how bad it sucks to not be able to feel anything below your waist, huh, Garfield?"

He hated that she was paralyzed. It killed him to know how much she hated how she couldn't use her legs for anything other than dead weight. If he could fix it, he would give up anything to do it.

"I don't, Rae." He kissed her lightly, tightening his hold on her back. "You're still Raven, though. You're still the girl I fell in love with, the girl Iove with every ounce of my being, and you're still the girl I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with."

Raven rested her forehead against his, sniffling and fighting off the tears she was holding back. "I love you Garfield."

He smiled, kissing her on the tip of her nose. "Now, let's go get you some tea. You know you want some."

She nodded against him and he lifted her up, her arms hooked around his neck, her bottom resting on his forearms.

It would be rough to take care of her, but Beast Boy would do anything for her. Anything and everything.


	14. (Humourous) Implausible Deniability

_Author's notes - the last one was a prompt I'd received and gotten it entirely wrong, so I went back and re-wrote it. _

**Humorous Implausible Deniability**

**Bbrae.**

If anyone knew what Raven was doing, it would be the end of her. She waited until the ungodly hour of four in the morning to do this, and she always prayed no one would ever find out what she did every day at this time.

She would be overtaken with embarrassment, that's for sure.

It was nearing five by now, and she knew Robin would be waking up soon. With a sigh, she placed the video game controller down and moved to turn off the television.

That's when she heard it.

"Rae?"

The sorceress froze, hand halfway extended towards the power button on the television. Slowly, she turned, finding the resident changeling standing on the stairs, mouth agape and eyes wide.

"Garfield." She breathed, her heart racing in her chest. "What are you doing up this early?"

"Couldn't sleep, figured I'd come get something to drink for training with Rob." Beast Boy walked down the remaining steps, watching Raven with almost amused eyes. "What are you doing, Raven?"

"I- um-"

"Were you just playing a video game?"

"...No." She said, flipping the power button off and leaving them in an almost complete darkness.

"You so were."

"I was not."

"Were so." Beast Boy walked around the couch, swiping a remote off the table. "This is my remote, and I put it up hours ago when Cy and I decided to turn in for the night."

"You must've forgot to put it away." She shied away from him, walking closer to the door leading into the hall. She had to escape before he noticed-

"Raven, what are you wearing?"

Red filled her cheeks and it took everything in her to not sprint to the door.

"Nothing."

"Well, you're certainly not naked. Raven, are you wearing a dress?"

She gulped. She was, in fact, wearing a dress. A simple black cotton dress that came just above her knees and had thin straps over her shoulders.

Raven threw everything out the window and ran, but somehow Beast Boy had beaten her to the door and caught her by the arms. If she phased, he would go with her due to the physical contact.

She growled at the changeling but he didn't budge.

"Raven, what is going on? First I catch you playing video games-"

"I so was not-"

"And now you're wearing a dress-"

"Leave it alone, Gar!" She whisper yelled.

"Raven, you can't deny it."

"I wasn't paying video-"

"I watched you the last round."

"Impossible." She scoffed, looking into his eyes. "I would have sensed your-"

"You were too caught up in your gaming to notice me."

Raven turned red again and Beast Boy chuckled. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone else, as long as you get me next time. From what I seen, you're quite the gamer."

Sudden Beast Boy invaded her personal space, his mouth right next to her ear. "And I think you look nice in dresses." Then, his lips pressed gently to her bare shoulder and she gasped.

The changeling pulled away and turned down the hallway. "See you in training, Rae!"

What just happened?


	15. Please Don't Do This

_((I could go many different ways with this. Angsty, fluffy, funny. Hm, decisions decisions. Fair warning, I may very well do this topic in all three.))_

_Based off a prompt from tumblr. "Please don't do this"_

**_Bbrae._**

* * *

"Gar."

He growled as his hand roughly pinned her wrists above her head, making it all but impossible to fight back. His knees straddled her hips, holding her down against the mattress, effectively caging her under his body.

"Gar, please." She gasped as he pushed his face closer to hers, his bright eyes gleaming with mischief. She stiffened when she fel his hand travel down her side, his touch featherlight on her bare skin.

"Garfield, please don't do this."

"It's only fair, Rae." And with that, he attacked.

His hand moved in a motion on her stomach that made her squirm under him, biting her lip to keep her from letting go of a scream.

"Stop!" Raven's laughter finally broke through, her whole body jerking as she tried to escape Beast Boy's endless tickling torture.

"I don't think so, Rae-Rae. You woke me up by tickling me, and it's only fair that you take your turn."

Raven's laughter filled the room, her efforts to free herself proven futile. "Gar, stop, I can't take it!" She cried, tears leaking from the corners of her eyes.

But he didn't, of course. He enjoyed hearing her laugh more than most things.


	16. Take it off

**"You heard me. Take. It. Off." BBRae.**

_((Ooo. This is a good one.))_

Cyborg was just trying to get back to his room. No harm in that, right? It was nearing six in the morning and he wanted to crash for a few hours before team training, seeing as he'd been up putting in countless hours in the garage working on his baby. Needless to say, he was about to fall asleep standing up.

Or at least, he was, until he got to Raven's door. He heard scuffling and a yelp of pain. He paused, pressing his ear up against the door, catching the last of Raven's statement.

"... off."

"Wha-what?" That was the grass stain's voice!

Wait... What was he doing in Raven's room at this hour?

"You heard what I said."

"Rae, I don't-"

"Gar, you heard me. Take. It. Off." She almost growled at the changeling.

Cyborg's jaw dropped. What on earth...

"If you don't, so help me, Garfield-"

"Okay, okay! Jeez, you don't have to break out the extra eyes." Another pained yelp came from the green bean and Cyborg never felt more confused.

Also, he was very curious.

"See, it ain't that bad, Rae-" Beast Boy gasped. "Don't put your hands there!"

"Well where do you want me to put them?"

"Not there! Raven, stop-"

Cyborg couldn't take it anymore. He punched in the emergency code to Raven's room and stormed in. "What the hell is going on in here?"

The two teens before him froze, Raven's hands on Beast Boy's left shoulder and the top of his humerus, both teens' eyes locked on their robotic friend.

He took in this time to take in the duo's appearances.

Beast Boy was shirtless, multiple cuts and bruises covering his torso, his bottom lip was spilt and a thin stream of blood dropped down his chin onto his chest.

Raven's uniform was ripped in places, exposing her pale skin, stained with the red of blood. Was it hers, or Beast Boy's? He didn't know. Blood curtained her left eye, traveling all the way down her jaw.

"We were on patrol." Raven stated stoically. "We were caught off guard and attacked. Now, I'm trying to take care of his injuries, but between Gar being a baby-"

"Hey, I am not-"

"And you're interrupting, Cyborg. So, can I please get back to popping his shoulder back in its socket and healing his wounds so we can get some sleep?"

Cyborg was utterly stunned. He couldn't believe he thought his friends were... Doing the do.

"Uh, yeah. You two have a good night. I'm gonna go wipe my memory drive."


	17. Teach me How to Play

**Bbrae. **

"You want to do what?" Raven cocked an eyebrow at the changeling standing in front of her.

"Come on, you heard me Rae. Put the book down. Please?"

"I tend to tune you out while I'm reading here. You get rather... obnoxious, when you play these games."

Beast Boy chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "Heh, sorry about that. I get so into them though. You'd understand if you'd let me teach you how to play!"

Raven checked the page number in her book before closing it. "You really want to teach me how to play?"

"Yes! I've been trying to for years, Rae, but you're always reading!"

Raven sighed. "Can't you have Cyborg-"

"He's working on his baby." The changeling huffed, sinking farther into the couch. "Mammoth did some serious damage to it yesterday."

"Okay."

"Yeah, I'm surprised he didn't ask you for-"

"No, I mean okay. Teach me how to play."

Beast Boy's eyes widened. "Seriously?!"

"Take the offer while it stands, Gar." The sorceress smirked.


End file.
